<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Sephiroth Meets Galian Beast by Ulta_MementoMori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845093">Young Sephiroth Meets Galian Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulta_MementoMori/pseuds/Ulta_MementoMori'>Ulta_MementoMori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulta_MementoMori/pseuds/Ulta_MementoMori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been reading the story Son on here and I was inspired to draw a scene from it~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Sephiroth Meets Galian Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_sees_in_the_dark/gifts">She_sees_in_the_dark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story found here:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071255/chapters/55186255</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sephiroth is introduced to Galian Beast! I mashed up OG Galian and DoC Galian, I really like the thought of Vincent retaining some of his form when he transforms, but I also adored his very behemoth like look~ Since I mashed his forms together I couldn't decide how to color his mane as I ended up liking both, so there's two variations~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>